List of crurotarsans
This list of crurotarsans is a comprehensive listing of all genera that have ever been included in the clade Crurotarsi, excluding purely vernacular terms. The list includes all commonly accepted genera, but also genera that are now considered invalid, doubtful (nomen dubium), or were not formally published (nomen nudum), as well as junior synonyms of more established names, and genera that are no longer considered crurotarsan. Extinct taxa are denoted with a dagger (†). Scope and terminology There is no official, canonical list of crurotarsan genera, but one of the most thorough attempts can be found on the Crurotarsi section of Mikko Haaramo's Phylogeny Archive. That list has been supplemented with the Paleofile listing for Crocodylomorpha. Naming conventions and terminology follow the International Code of Zoological Nomenclature. Technical terms used include: * Junior synonym: A name which describes the same taxon as a previously published name. If two or more genera are formally designated and the type specimens are later assigned to the same genus, the first to be published (in chronological order) is the senior synonym, and all other instances are junior synonyms. Senior synonyms are generally used, except by special decision of the ICZN, but junior synonyms cannot be used again, even if deprecated. Junior synonymy is often subjective, unless the genera described were both based on the same type specimen. *''Nomen nudum'' (Latin for "naked name"): A name that has appeared in print but has not yet been formally published by the standards of the ICZN. Nomina nuda (the plural form) are invalid, and are therefore not italicized as a proper generic name would be. If the name is later formally published, that name is no longer a nomen nudum and will be italicized on this list. Often, the formally published name will differ from any nomina nuda that describe the same specimen. In this case, these nomina nuda will be deleted from this list in favor of the published name. *'Preoccupied name': A name that is formally published, but which has already been used for another taxon. This second use is invalid (as are all subsequent uses) and the name must be replaced. As preoccupied names are not valid generic names, they will also go unitalicized on this list. *''Nomen dubium'' (Latin for "dubious name"): A name describing a fossil with no unique diagnostic features. This can be an extremely subjective and controversial designation and is to be used cautiously. A , a crocodylomorph from the Late Cretaceous of Brazil.]] *†Acaenasuchus'' *†''Acompsosaurus'' *†''Acynodon'' *†''Adamanasuchus'' *†''Adamantinasuchus'' *†''Adzhosuchus'' *†''Aegyptosuchus'' *†''Aeolodon'' — junior synonym of Steneosaurus *†''Aetosauroides'' — junior synonym of Stagonolepis *†''Aetosaurus'' *†''Aggiosaurus'' *†''Aigialosuchus'' *†''Akanthosuchus'' *†''Aktiogavialis'' *†''Albertochampsa'' *†''Aldabrachampsus'' *''Alligator'' *†''Alligatorellus'' *†''Alligatorium'' *†''Allodaposuchus'' *†''Allognathosuchus'' *†''Amargasuchus'' *†''Amphicotylus'' — junior synonym of Goniopholis *†''Anatosuchus'' *†''Angistorhinopsis'' *†''Angistorhinus'' — referred to both Rutiodon and Leptosuchus *†''Anglosuchus'' *†''Arambourgia'' *†''Arambourgisuchus'' *†''Araripesuchus'' *†''Arganasuchus'' *†''Argentinosuchus'' — junior synonym of Stagonolepis *†''Argochampsa'' *†''Arizonasaurus'' *†''Armadillosuchus *†Arribasuchus'' — junior synonym of Pseudopalatus *†''Artzosuchus'' *†''Asiatosuchus'' *†''Atacisaurus'' — junior synonym of Pristichampsus *†''Atlantosuchus'' *†''Atoposaurus'' *†''Australosuchus'' *†''Ayllusuchus'' B , a crocodile from the Upper Cretaceous of Brazil.]] '' from the Early Cretaceous of Southern England and Belgium.]] '']] *†Baharijodon'' *†''Balanerodus'' *†''Barbarenasuchus'' *†''Barinasuchus *†Baroqueosuchus'' — junior synonym of Protosuchus *†''Baru'' *†''Baryphracta'' *†''Batrachotomus'' *†''Baurusuchus'' *†''Belodon'' *†''Bergisuchus'' *†''Bernissartia'' *†''Bombifrons'' — junior synonym of Crocodylus *†''Borealosuchus'' *†''Bottosaurus'' *†''Boverisuchus'' — junior synonym of Pristichampsus *†''Brachychampsa'' *†''Brachygnathosuchus'' *†''Brachytaenius'' — junior synonym of Geosaurus *†''Brachyuranochampsa'' *†''Brasileosaurus'' *†''Bretesuchus'' *†''Brillanceausuchus'' *†''Bromsgroveia'' C '' was a short-snouted dyrosaurid crocodylomorph from the Late Paleocene of Morocco.]] , a crocodylomorph from the Late Cretaceous of Argentina.]] ''Crocodilaemus robustus in the Museo di Storia Naturale di Bergamo.]] *''Caiman'' *†''Caimanosuchus'' — junior synonym of Diplocynodon *†''Calsoyasuchus'' *†''Candidodon'' *†''Calyptosuchus'' — junior synonym of Stagonolepis *†''Capellineosuchus'' — misspelling of Capelliniosuchus *†''Capelliniosuchus'' — once thought to be a metriorhynchid, now known to be a mosasaur *†''Carandaisuchus'' *†''Caririsuchus'' *†''Centemodon'' *†''Ceratosuchus'' *†''Champse'' — junior synonym of Crocodylus *†''Charactosuchus'' *†"Chasmatosuchus" — preoccupied by a proterosuchid archosaur, referred to Jaikosuchus *†''Chatterjeea'' — junior synonym of Shuvosaurus *†''Chenanisuchus'' *†''Chiayusuchus'' *†''Chilenosuchus'' *†''Chimaerasuchus'' *†''Chrysochampsa'' *†''Cladeiodon'' — possible senior synonym of Teratosaurus *†''Clarencea'' *†''Coahomasuchus'' *†''Coburgosuchus'' *†''Coelosuchus'' *†''Colossoemys'' *†''Comahuesuchus'' *†''Congosaurus'' *†''Coringasuchus *†Cricosaurus'' *†''Crocodilaemus'' *''Crocodylus'' *†''Ctenosauriscus'' *Ctenosaurus — preoccupied by extant iguanid, referred to Ctenosauriscus *†"Cunampaia" — a nomen dubium; originally considered a phorusrhacid bird, probably a mesoeucrocodylian *†''Cynodontosuchus'' *†''Cystosaurus'' D *†''Dacosaurus'' — lapsus calami of Dakosaurus *†''Dakosaurus'' ]] *†Dakotasuchus'' *†''Deinosuchus'' *†''Denazinosuchus'' *†''Desamatosuchus'' — lapsus calami of Desmatosuchus *†''Desmatosuchus'' *†''Dianchungosaurus'' *†''Dianosuchus'' *†''Dibothrosuchus'' *†''Dinosuchus'' *†''Diplocynodon'' *†''Diplocynodus'' — junior synonym of Diplocynodon *†''Diplosaurus'' *†''Dolichobrachium'' *†''Dolichochampsa'' *†''Dollosuchoides'' *†''Dollosuchus'' *†''Dongusuchus'' *†''Doratodon'' *†''Doswellia'' *†''Dromicosuchus'' *†''Dyoplax'' *†''Dyrosaurus'' *†''Dzungarisuchus'' E *†''Ebrachosaurus'' *†''Ebrachosuchus'' *†''Edentosuchus'' *†''Effigia'' ]] *†"Eleiosuchus" — ''nomen nudum, referred to Elosuchus *†''Elosuchus'' *†''Enaliosuchus'' *†''Energosuchus'' *†''Entradasuchus'' *†''Eoalligator'' *†''Eocaiman'' *†''Eocenosuchus'' — junior synonym of Diplocynodon *†''Eogavialis'' *†''Eopneumatosuchus'' *†''Eosuchus'' *†''Eothoracosaurus'' *†''Episcoposaurus'' — junior synonym of Typothorax *†''Eremosuchus'' *†''Erpetosuchus'' *†''Erythrochampsa'' *†''Euscolosuchus'' *†''Euthecodon'' *†''Eutretauranosuchus'' F *†''Fasolasuchus'' *†''Fenhosuchus'' *†''Ferganosuchus'' *†"Fruitachampsa" — a nomen nudum, possibly a shartegosuchid G , from the Middle Triassic of Argentina.]] *†Galtonia'' — probable junior synonym of Revueltosaurus *†''Gavialinum'' *''Gavialis'' *†''Gavialosuchus'' *†''Geosaurus'' *†''Gilchristosuchus'' *†''Gobiosuchus'' *†''Goniopholis'' *†''Gracilisuchus'' *†''Gryposuchus'' *†''Guarinisuchus'' H *†''Hadongsuchus'' *†''Haematosaurus'' *†''Halilimnosaurus'' — junior synonym of Geosaurus *†''Hallopus'' *†"Halticosaurus" *†''Hamadasuchus'' *†''Harpacochampsa'' *†''Hassiacosuchus'' *†''Heliocanthus'' — possible junior synonym of Rioarribasuchus *†''Helmstedtisuchus'' — actually a teleost fish *†''Hemiprotosuchus'' *†''Heptasuchus'' *†''Hesperogavialis'' ]] *†Hesperosuchus'' *†''Heterodontosuchus'' *†''Heterosuchus'' *†''Hispanochampsa'' *†Holops — preoccupied by a brachyceran fly, referred to Holopsisuchus *†''Holopsisuchus'' — junior synonym of Thoracosaurus *†"Hoplitosaurus" — preoccupied by the ankylosaurian dinosaur Hoplitosaurus; now known as Hoplitosuchus *†''Hoplitosuchus'' *†''Hoplosuchus'' *†''Hsisosuchus'' *†''Hylaeochampsa'' *†''Hyposaurus'' *†"Hypselorhachis" I *†''Iberosuchus'' *†''Ichthyosuchus'' — junior synonym of Crocodylus *†''Iharkutosuchus'' *†''Ikanogavialis'' *†''Ilchunaia'' *†''Isisfordia'' *†''Itasuchus'' ]] J *†Jaikosuchus'' *†''Junggarsuchus'' *†''Jushatyria'' K *†''Kambara'' *†''Kansajsuchus'' *†''Karamuru'' *†''Karatausuchus'' *†''Kayentasuchus'' *†''Kentisuchus'' *†''Kladeisteriondon'' — junior synonym of Teratosaurus *†''Kyasuchus'' L *†''Langstonia'' *†''Leidyosuchus'' *†''Leptorrhamphus'' *†''Leptosuchus'' *†''Lesothosuchus'' — junior synonym of Protosuchus *†''Lianghusuchus'' *†''Libycosuchus'' *†''Limnosaurus'' — junior synonym of Pristichampsus *†''Lisboasaurus'' *†''Listrognathosuchus'' *†''Litargosuchus'' *†''Ltliminosaurus'' — junior synonym of Geosaurus *†''Lomasuchus'' *†''Longosuchus'' *†''Lotosaurus'' ]] *†Lucasuchus'' *†''Luperosuchus'' *†''Lusitanisuchus'' *†''Lythrosaurus'' — lapsus calami of Lythrosuchus *†''Lythrosuchus'' — junior synonym of Poposaurus M *†''Macelognathus'' *†''Machimosaurus'' *†''Mahajangasuchus'' *†''Malawisuchus'' *†"Mandasuchus" — nomen nudum, probable synonym of Ticinosuchus *†''Manracosuchus'' *†''Mariliasuchus'' *†''Marmosaurus'' *†''Maroccosuchus'' *†''Massaliasuchus'' *''Mecistops'' — probable junior synonym of Crocodylus *†''Megadontosuchus'' *†"Megalosaurus" *†''Mekosuchus'' *''Melanosuchus'' *†''Menatalligator'' *†''Meridiosaurus'' *†''Mesorhinosaurus'' *†''Metiorychus'' — lapsus calami of Metriorhynchus *†''Metriorhynchus'' *†''Metriorrhynchus'' — lapsus calami of Metriorhynchus *†''Microchampsa'' *†''Microsaurus'' — lapsus calami of Microsuchus *†''Microsuchus'' *†''Montealtosuchus'' *†''Montsecosuchus'' *†''Mosellaesaurus'' — junior synonym of Pelagosaurus *†''Motinia'' — junior synonym of Crocodylus *†''Mourasuchus'' *†''Musturzabalsuchus'' *†''Mycterosuchus'' — junior synonym of Steneosaurus *†''Mystriosaurus'' — junior synonym of Steneosaurus *†''Mystriosuchus'' N *†"Narynsuchus" *†''Navahosuchus'' — probable lapsus calami of Navajosuchus *†''Navajosuchus'' *†''Necrosuchus'' *†''Neoaetosauroides'' *†''Nettosuchus'' *†''Neustosaurus'' — possible junior synonym of Dakosaurus *†''Neuquensuchus'' *†''Nicrosaurus'' *†''Nominosuchus'' *†''Nordenosaurus'' *†''Nothochampsa'' *†''Notocaiman'' *†''Notochampsa'' ]] *†Notosuchus'' O *†''Oceanosuchus'' *†''Ocepesuchus'' *''Oopholis'' — junior synonym of Crocodylus *†''Ornithosuchus'' *†''Orthogenysuchus'' *†''Orthosuchus'' *''Osteoblepharon'' — junior synonym of Osteolaemus *''Osteolaemus'' *†''Oweniasuchus'' *†''Oxysdonsaurus'' P ]] '']] *†Pabwehshi'' *†''Pachycheilosuchus'' *†''Paleorhinus'' *†"Paleosaurus" *''Paleosuchus'' *''Palinia'' — junior synonym of Crocodylus *†''Pallimnarchus'' *†''Paralligator'' *†''Parasuchus'' *†''Paratomistoma'' *†''Paratypothorax'' *†''Parringtonia'' *†''Parrishia'' *†''Parussaurus'' — lapsus calami of Purussaurus *†''Pedeticosaurus'' *†''Pehuenchesuchus'' *†''Peipehsuchus'' *†''Peirosaurus'' *†''Pekinosaurus'' — probable junior synonym of Revueltosaurus *†''Pelagosaurus'' *†''Pelagosuchus'' — probable lapsus calami of Pelagosaurus *†''Petrosuchus'' *''Philas'' — junior synonym of Crocodylus *†''Pholidosaurus'' *†''Phosphatosaurus'' *†''Phyllodontosuchus'' *†''Phytosaurus'' *†''Pinacosuchus'' *†''Piscogavialis'' *†''Planocrania'' *†''Platyognathus'' *†''Platysuchus'' *†''Plerodon'' — referred in part to both Dakosaurus and Diplocynodon *†''Plesiosuchus'' — junior synonym of Dakosaurus *†''Pliogonodon'' *†''Polonosuchus *†Polydectes'' *†''Poposaurus'' *†''Postosuchus'' *†''Prestosuchus'' *†''Pristichampsus'' *†''Procaimanoidea'' *†''Procerosuchus'' *†''Prodiplocynodon'' *†''Protosuchus'' *†''Pseudhesperosuchus'' *†''Pseudopalatus'' *†''Purranisaurus'' — junior synonym of Metriorhynchus *†''Purussaurus'' Q ]] *†Qianosuchus'' *†''Quinkana'' R ]] *†Rauisuchus'' *†''Redondasaurus'' *†''Redondasuchus'' — possible junior synonym of Typothorax *†''Redondavenator'' *†''Revueltosaurus'' *†''Rhabdognathus'' *†''Rhabdosaurus'' — junior synonym of Rhabdognathus *†''Rhacheosaurus'' — junior synonym of Geosaurus *†''Rhadinosaurus'' — possible junior synonym of Doratodon *†''Rhamphosuchus'' *†''Rileyasuchus'' *†''Rimasuchus'' *†''Rioarribasuchus'' — possible junior synonym of Heliocanthus *†''Riojasuchus'' *†''Rugosuchus'' *†''Rutiodon'' S *†''Saltoposuchus'' *†''Sajkanosuchus'' *†''Sarcosuchus'' *†''Saurosuchus'' *†''Sebecus'' *†''Sebecosuchus'' — lapsus calami of Sebecus *†''Shamosuchus'' *†''Shantungosuchus'' *†''Shartegosuchus'' *†''Shuvosaurus'' *†''Siamosuchus'' *†''Sichuanosuchus'' *†''Sillosuchus'' *†''Simosuchus'' *†''Simptosuchus'' *†''Sinosaurus'' *†''Siquisiquesuchus'' *†Smilodon — preoccupied by a saber-tooth cat, referred to Zanclodon *†''Smilosuchus'' *†''Sokotosaurus'' — junior synonym of Hyposaurus *†''Sokotosuchus'' *†''Spaghesaurus'' *†''Sphenosuchus'' *†''Sphingopus'' *†''Spinosuchus'' *†''Spondylosoma'' *†''Stagonolepis'' .]] *†Stagonosuchus'' *†''Stangerochampsa'' *†''Stegomosuchus'' *†''Stegomus'' *†''Steneosaurus'' *†''Stenosaurus'' — referred by the author of the description to Cricosaurus *†''Stolokrosuchus'' *†''Stomatosuchus'' *†''Stratiosuchus'' — lapsus calami of Stratiotosuchus *†''Stratiotosuchus'' *†''Strigosuchus'' *†''Stromerosuchus'' *†''Suchodus'' — junior synonym of Metriorhynchus *†''Suchosaurus'' — probably at least in part a spinosaurid dinosaur *†''Sulcusuchus'' — first described as a dyrosaurid, reidentified as a polycotylid plesiosaur *†''Sunosuchus'' *†''Susisuchus'' *†''Symptosuchus'' T *†''Tadzhikosuchus'' *†''Tagarosuchus'' *†''Tarjadia'' *†''Teleidosaurus'' *†"Teleocrater" *†''Teleorhinus'' — junior synonym of Terminonaris *†''Teleosaurus'' *†''Temsacus'' — junior synonym of Crocodylus *†''Teratosaurus'' *†''Terminonaris'' *†''Terrestrisuchus'' *†''Thecachampsa'' *†''Thecachampsoides'' — junior synonym of Eosuchus *†''Theriosuchus'' *†''Thoracosaurus'' *†''Ticinosuchus'' *†''Tienosuchus'' *†''Tikisuchus'' *†''Tilemsisuchus'' *''Tomistoma'' *†''Toyotamaphimeia'' *†''Trematochampsa'' *†''Trialestes'' *†''Trilophosuchus'' *†''Tsylmosuchus'' *†''Turanosuchus'' *†''Typothorax'' *†''Tzaganosuchus'' U .]] *†Uberabasuchus'' *†''Unasuchus'' *†''Uruguaysuchus'' V *†''Vectisuchus'' .]] *†Venaticosuchus'' *†''Vjushkovisaurus'' *†''Voay'' *†''Volia'' *†''Vytshegdosuchus'' W *†''Wannaganosuchus'' *†''Wangisuchus'' *†''Wanosuchus'' *†''Wargosuchus'' *†''Weigeltisuchus'' — junior synonym of Pristichampsus *†''Woodbinesuchus'' *†''Wurnosaurus'' — junior synonym of Hyposaurus X *†''Xenosuchus'' Y *†''Yarasuchus'' *†''Youngosuchus'' Z *†''Zanclodon'' — in part referred to Megalosaurus *†''Zaraasuchus'' .]] *†Zholsuchus'' *†''Zhyrasuchus'' *†''Zosuchus'' *†''Zulmasuchus'' References *Crurotarsi at Mikko's Phylogeny Archive *Crocodylomorpha at Paleofile *List of Paleocene reptiles @ paleocene-mammals.de * Crurotarsans Category:Crurotarsans